Volviendo a casa
by The wanted
Summary: ¿Que es lo que queda cuando la aventura se acaba? Pequeño one-shot con lemon incluido, de Zoro y Sanji.


**

* * *

VOLVIENDO A CASA**

_¡Mi segundo one-shot de One Piece! Bueno, en realidad es el tercero... pero el segundo no cuenta mucho, ¿oks?_

_AVISO PARA DESPISTADOS: Este es un relato de temática homosexual, con contenido erótico-festivo (XD) explícito... A quien no le gusten esas cosas, que se abstenga de leer. El que avisa no es traidor._

_Como ya sabéis, todo One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda sensei, pero como por suerte son de uso público, los utilizo, sin ánimo de lucro, para mis perversos fines de fangirl... En fin, que he puesto todo mi fangirlismo en esto, espero que os guste..._

_Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide... esto... este fic está dedicado a Yuria... por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y criticarlo (aunque fuera mas bien poco... XD). Y para que se anime._

* * *

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer? - preguntó Chopper mirándonos a todos.  
- ¡Volvemos a casa! - respondió con sencillez Luffy.

Aquellas palabras pusieron el broche final a nuestra gran aventura. Aún recuerdo aquella noche con todo lujo de detalles. Estábamos celebrando una gran fiesta: la última de una larga serie de juergas que habían durado varias semanas... ¡Había tanto que celebrar!  
Pero aquella noche fue muy diferente a las otras: la alegría estaba empapada de melancolía. Todos eramos conscientes de que aquello se acababa, de que aquellas horas bajo la noche estrellada eran las últimas, de que ya no quedaba aventura. De que todo tocaba a su final.

Aún así bebimos, reímos y festejamos como los grandes vencedores que éramos: nuestras metas habían sido alcanzadas, y ya solo nos quedaba disfrutar del sabor de la victoria. Pero todos conocéis el dicho: lo verdaderamente emocionante no es el objetivo final, sinó el camino que recorres para llegar hasta él. Y el camino se había acabado.

Punto y a parte: cambio de capítulo.  
Me sentía un poco desorientado y melancólico. Ahora si que no sabía que hacer: había cumplido la promesa que le hice a Kuina: vencí a Mihawk y él me reconoció como el mejor espadachín del mundo.  
¿Y ahora que?  
Creo que todos mis compañeros se sentían un poco así aquella noche. Los conocía lo suficiente como para leerlo en sus caras.

Quizá fue por eso que pasada la medianoche me encerré en mi mismo. Necesitaba unos instantes de paz para saber que hacer a partir de ahora con mi vida: tenía delante una tela en blanco y no sabía que hacer con ella. Como era habitual en mí, cogí una botella aún sin descorchar de sake, puse mi mejor rostro taciturno, y me dirigí a unos arboles cercanos al claro donde se celebraba la fiesta. Allí solo, pude relajarme un rato.

Antes dije que todos mis objetivos habían sido cumplidos y que estaba en paz conmigo mismo. Mentí. De hecho, podría decir que había cumplido lo que estaba al alcance de mi mano, lo que solo dependía de mi. Pero había cosas que nunca podría alcanzar: era completamente consciente de ello mientras miraba al cocinero revolotear, como siempre, entre las mujeres.

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía: Sanji era inalcanzable para mí. Imposible. También había entendido que nunca me lo sacaría de mi interior, aunque encontrara otra persona, él siempre estaría allí: clavado en mi corazón, doliendo. El comprender aquello había transformado aquel dolor en algo bastante mas llevadero: en una sensación dulce y amarga a la vez que incluso a veces podía resultar placentera. Era feliz con solo verlo feliz, y ya tenía suficiente con eso.

Por eso me sorprendí tanto de lo que hizo justo en aquel momento: cogió un par de jarras de cerveza fría, y vino hacia mí, alejándose de la fiesta y de las mujeres. Con pose descuidada se sentó a mi lado y con una de sus mejores sonrisas me ofreció una de las cervezas. En un primer momento, la sorpresa no me dejó reaccionar, pero luego le rechacé su ofrecimiento mostrándole la botella de licor que tenía en mi mano.  
- Lo siento – dije – pero ya estoy servido con esto.  
- No pasa nada. Así tengo más cerveza para mi.  
Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, mirando a la gente, las llamas de las hogueras y, encima nuestro, las estrellas.  
- ¿Que vas a hacer mañana? - preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.  
- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea - respondí con sinceridad.  
- Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro – admitió llevándose una de las jarras a los labios.  
- Había pensado que quizá vuelva al dojo. - dije en voz alta una de las opciones que me habían pasado por la cabeza.  
- Me pregunto si serás capaz de llegar, o te perderás por el camino. - respondió burlón.  
En aquel momento no tenía ganas de empezar a discutir con él, así que simplemente le saqué la lengua, y él se rió. Y yo me reí con él.

Cuando las risas se nos apagaron, el cocinero volvió a hablar.  
- La verdad es que volver al Baratie tampoco sería una mala idea para mí. Al menos por una temporada. - reflexionó en voz alta.  
Le di la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Pocas veces había estado en una situación similar con él: la atmósfera de paz y complicidad que nos rodeaba me era tan extraña que empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Quizá fue por eso que hice lo que hice.  
- ¿Quieres volver conmigo? - pregunté sin mirarlo.  
Sanji no respondió. No me extraña: viniendo de mí, aquello era lo más raro que le podía haber pedido. Y no él era el único sorprendido: había hablado sin pensar, y al segundo ya me estaba arrepintiendo de mis palabras. Noté sus ojos fijos en mi rostro, y con un poco de miedo enfrenté su mirada, intentando aparentar indiferencia, como si le hubiera estado hablando del tiempo que iba a hacer mañana. No pude descifrar el mensaje oculto de la penetrante mirada que me dirigía en aquellos momentos. Parecía de verdad sorprendido: creo que solo estaba intentando descubrir porque le había hecho aquella pregunta. Pero ni yo mismo sabía el porqué.  
Luego de unos segundos de escrutarme fijamente, sonrió. Y su respuesta me sorprendió aún más que mi pregunta.  
- De acuerdo. - dijo sin titubear.  
Luego de aquello estuvimos bebiendo en silencio durante largo rato, mirando las siluetas de la gente danzar delante el fuego, hasta que alguien nos echó en falta y vino a buscarnos.

Me pasé lo que quedaba de noche riéndome con Franky y Ussop de las pallasdas de nuestro capitán. Mi melancolía había desaparecido, y me sentía inmensamente feliz: se me habían concedido unos cuantos días mas de viaje con aquel estúpido faldero, y aún no me tendría que despedir de él. Hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de que gran parte de mi tristeza se debía al hecho de que temía no verlo mas.

=0=

Por la mañana siguiente me enteré de una cosa que me decepcionó y me alegró a partes iguales: la primera parte del viaje de retorno la íbamos a hacer todos juntos. El plan era llevar a Franky y Robin hasta Wather-7, y allí nos separaríamos. Después, los que quedáramos nos dirigiríamos a Alabasta... y luego ya se vería.

No me malinterpretéis, he dicho que me decepcionó. Pero no porque me supiera mal no separarme de mis amigos, sinó porque comprendí el significado de la respuesta de Sanji: no es que él hubiera accedido a viajar conmigo, sinó que sabía que en un principio íbamos a volver todos juntos, y por eso accedió a mi petición.  
Para que negarlo: me sentí un poco estafado, y estuve de malas con el cocinero durante dos largas semanas. Aunque el no tuviera del todo la culpa.

Curiosamente, aquellas primeras dos semanas, el rubio parecía mas feliz que nunca, e incluso conmigo estaba de buenas. Vamos, que en vez de tratarme a patadas, sencillamente lo hacía como al resto de la tripulación. Pero como yo me comportaba de forma bastante huraña con él, creo que al final se cansó y volvimos a nuestro antiguo trato: en vez de con palabras, hablábamos con golpes. Estuvimos así hasta nuestra llegada a Wather-7.

Fue cuando nos tocó despedirnos de Robin y Franky que el cocinero volvió a comportarse de forma poco habitual. Estaba muy apagado: caminaba arrastrando los pies con la mirada fija en la punta de sus zapatos. Todos nos preguntábamos a que se debería su cambio de actitud, y se lo preguntamos. Pero incluso Nami con sus mejores tretas, no logró sacarle una sola explicación de sus labios.

Yo me imaginaba que era por dejar a dos de nuestros nakamas atrás. Sobretodo a Robin. Pero de todas formas, su estado de ánimo no se correspondía con los hechos: hacía tiempo que sabía que nos íbamos a separar. Aunque los adioses siempre duelen, él debería haber estado preparado. Un poco como mínimo.

Creo recordar que en casa de Franky nos quedamos unas tres semanas. Fue a principios de la tercera que yo me atreví a hacer algo totalmente fuera de contexto para mí: me preocupé abiertamente por el rubio, y me lo llevé de juerga para animarlo. Aunque no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que le pasaba, creo que aquello sirvió para que se alegrara un poco. No había conseguido averiguar su problema, pero si apaciguarlo un poco. Y aquello me hizo inmensamente feliz.

La noche antes de partir, Robin me vino a buscar para hablar conmigo. Estuvimos hablando de todo y de nada. Creo que era la primera vez que tenía una conversación larga y decente con ella. Pero aún no soy capaz de entender las palabras que me dijo cuando hablábamos de Sanji y de su estado anímico: "Aunque todo depende de ti, por ahora no puedes hacer nada". Después de darle vueltas a esas palabras durante unas cuantas horas, me empezó a doler la cabeza, así que acabé optando por olvidarlas y dejar que el tiempo me mostrara su significado.

Fue una despedida triste, pero alegre a la vez: Franky y la morena se quedaban para empezar una nueva vida juntos. Les deseamos lo mejor, y prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver.  
Los echo mucho de menos.

=0=

El viaje hasta Alabasta fue largo y tedioso. Pasamos por muchas de las islas que habíamos recorrido en el inicio de nuestro viaje, así que ya nos conocíamos el terreno. Lo que si que cambiaba era la actitud de la gente: era curioso ver como nuestra fama había crecido hasta límites insospechados, y como en casi cada puerto o playa donde desembarcábamos, nos montaban una fiesta de bienvenida y otra de despedida.

Aunque ninguna se puede comparar a las fiestas que nos organizaron en Alabasta. En mi humilde opinión creo que se pasaron un poco al calcular el calibre de los festejos: la princesa Vivi echó la casa por la ventana para montarnos unas fiestas como dios manda. Se justificó con la escusa que que no solo celebrábamos nuestro reencuentro, sino de que también éramos los salvadores de su país.

Poco puedo contar de esta segunda estancia en el país del desierto. Comparado con la primera vez que estuvimos allí, aquello nos parecieron unas auténticas vacaciones. La verdad es que por fin conocimos el auténtico país de Alabasta, con sus antiguas y bellas ciudades reconstruidas, y la gente feliz por haber recuperado la paz.

En un primer momento habíamos decidido no quedarnos allí más de un mes, pero al final, y gracias a la insistencia de la princesa y el rey, nos acabamos instalando en el Palacio por casi tres meses. Durante ese tiempo me pasé casi todos los días vagueando por la ciudad con Luffy, Chopper y Ussop. Ir con ese trío de payasos me distraía de lo evidente: dentro de nada debería despedirme del rubio. Eso me entristecía mucho, pero con el paso de los días también empecé a notar que dentro de mí crecían las ansias para que llegara el día de la separación y acabara este suplicio. Empecé a creer de verdad que lo único que quería era alejarme de él.

No había notado hasta que punto la situación me estaba afectando hasta que una de las últimas noches, durante la cena, empezamos a hablar de nuestros planes para el futuro. El único que tenía las cosas claras y ganas de marcharse era Ussop, que se moría por volver a ver a Kaya. No se lo reprocho: en su lugar yo ya me hubiera vuelto loco de añoranza. El ser consciente de eso también me izo dar cuenta de que con el tiempo, yo también iba a echar mucho de menos a aquel estúpido faldero.  
Pero los sentimientos son algo con lo que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar, así que me las apañé para enterrar aquellas ideas tan rápido como habían venido, antes de que me asfixiaran. Podéis llamarme cobarde por eso... yo lo haría.

Comparado con Ussop, las intenciones del resto de la tripulación no estaban tan claras.  
Brook quería volver a ver a Laboon: después de tanto tiempo tenía mucho que contarle (¿o debería decir que cantarle?). Pero luego de eso, no sabía que iba a hacer. ¿Quizá quedarse en el faro? ¿Quizá continuar viajando y visitarnos a todos en nuestras nuevas vidas? Hiciera lo que hiciera, él tenía una eternidad por delante para llenar. Él tiempo no era problema.  
Nami tenía ganas de poner en orden sus notas y cartas de navegación. Durante todo nuestro viaje había ido recopilando todo un auténtico arsenal de documentación cartográfica que sería la envidia de muchos futuros navegantes. Pero si no quería que aquel trabajo se echara a perder, tenía que ponerse a ordenarlo y recopilarlo.  
Para todos estaba claro que nuestro capitán también iría con ella: Nami y Luffy eran pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo, y evidentemente volvían juntos a casa... aunque ni ellos dos tuvieran muy claro aún donde estaba aquella casa. De todas formas, creo que al cabezota de nuestro capitán se le había metido entre ceja y ceja de continuar navegando durante un tiempo más.  
Nuestro doctor tampoco tenía muy claro que hacer. Por un lado tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero por otro lado quería quedarse en Alabasta. Al final, Vivi le ofreció un puesto de jefe medico en el palacio, y ante tal honor, el reno no pudo hacer más que aceptar... después de ponerse rojo como un pimiento, claro está. Chopper nunca ha sido demasiado decidido, y si no llega a ser por la oferta de la princesa, creo que aún estaría pensando su decisión. Además, su isla natal es tan cercana al reino de Alabasta, que la puede ir a visitar cuando quiera.  
En cuanto al cocinero, dijo que no tenía mucha idea de lo que iba a hacer. Lo más probable es que volviera al restaurante, comentó, pero solo sería por una temporada.

Yo había estado en silencio todo aquel rato, intentando pasar desapercibido. Tenía tan pocas ganas de hacer el siguiente paso que no me había parado a pensar en él en serio. Pero alguien me sacó de mi mutismo.  
- ¿Y tu Zoro, que vas a hacer? - inquirió la princesa.  
Gran pregunta para la que no tenía ninguna respuesta clara. ¿Volver al dojo? ¿Continuar recorriendo mundo? ¿Quizá quedarme en Alabasta? Supongo que lo que tocaba ahora era sentar la cabeza y encontrar algún lugar al que poder llamar hogar, pero me había pasado tanto tiempo dando vueltas por el mundo... que no me creía capaz de instalarme en ningún sitio de forma definitiva.  
- Bueno... yo...  
- Él se viene conmigo. - me cortó el rubio.  
Los segundos de silencio que siguieron se me hicieron larguísimos. Nadie se esperaba aquello, ni siquiera yo. Todos nos quedamos mirando al cocinero que se había quedado mirándome a mi intensamente, seguramente buscando una confirmación. Pero yo no se la pude dar: en aquel momento mi corazón empezó a martillear fuertemente en mi pecho por los nervios: no entendía nada.  
- ¿ No quedamos así? - me preguntó él.  
- Si... bueno... Si. - atiné a responder a duras penas.  
¿Se acordaba de lo que habíamos hablado antes de partir? Estaba tan aturdido, que ni siquiera me percaté de que me tocaba estar contento por aquello.

De lo que si que me di cuenta fue de las miradas de nuestros compañeros. No mostraban sorpresa, sino entendimiento... y entonces empecé a sospechar que quizá ellos ya conocían mis sentimientos, o como mínimo los intuían. ¿Tan evidentes eran? Aquello me asustó un poco: si ellos habían sido capaces de descubrirlos, el cocinero también podía ser capaz...

Con esos miedos en la cabeza, partimos una semana después con una pequeña embarcación que nos regaló el rey Cobra.  
Sanji y yo solos.

=0=

Han sido un par de meses un tanto extraños, y en cierto modo duros. ¿Os imagináis a ese cejas-de-molinillo y yo conviviendo todo el día? Yo no, y eso que llevo haciendolo todo este tiempo. Lo sorprendente del caso es que aún no nos hemos matado. La verdad es que en un primer momento la situación si que fue tensa. Pero a partir de la segunda semana nos fuimos relajando, y nos fuimos adaptando (o algo parecido) el uno al otro, limando asperezas y creando nuestro propio ritmo de convivencia poco a poco.

Durante ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Ahora que el rubio no tenía las chicas alrededor he descubierto que también puede ser atento con otras personas que no tengan pechos. Que aunque es un orgulloso de tomo y lomo, sabe ceder cuando toca. Que si cuentas con él a la hora de hacer las cosas, el cuenta contigo. Y que el tenerlo veinticuatro horas todos los días junto a mi, ha hecho que me enamore mucho más de él.  
Me paso el día suspirando como una colegiala enamorada.  
Lo cual favorece que se meta conmigo. La verdad es que las peleas no las hemos dejado de lado, pero ahora tienen un tono menos ofensivo, más amistoso.

Y así, con ese principio de amistad, hemos llegado esta mañana a nuestro primer destino: el Baratie.

=0=

Un coro de risotadas se eleva desde el suelo, cortadas en seco por un fuerte golpe: seguramente se están riendo con él, o quizá a costa de él. Pero ahora poco pueden hacer contra sus poderosas patadas. Se ha vuelto tan fuerte durante todo el viaje... todos nos hemos hecho fuertes, pero creo que él ha sido el que más.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi luchar. Fue aquí mismo, en el Baratie, contra los piratas de Don Krieg... en aquel momento apenas pudo terminar su lucha. Ahora, él solo podría acabar con todos ellos en un santiamén: no tendría ni para el aperitivo.

Es curioso como los hechos de la vida se presentan a veces: el día que llegamos al Baratie conocí a las dos personas que marcarían mi vida a partir de aquel momento. Bueno, ya había conocido alguien así en el pasado: Kuina fue quien me abrió las puertas del camino del espadachín. Pero ella había muerto hacía tiempo, y la única compañía que me podía brindar era la de su recuerdo.

En cambio, aquel día conocí a Mihawk y a Sanji. El primero enseguida me impactó, y tras luchar contra él y perder, se convirtió en mi meta. En cuanto al segundo... en un primer momento no significó nada para mí: no era mas que un tonto mujeriego que corría detrás de las faldas de las chicas. Pero con el tiempo eso cambió de forma radical, y pasó a ser el centro de mi universo... casi tan importante como derrotar a Mihawk. Y digo "casi" porque siempre he luchado contra estos sentimientos, para que no me sobrepasen, para que no me dominen. El problema está en que ahora que vencí a Ojos de Halcón, no tengo nada con que acallarlos... y estas últimas semanas, casi me ha sido imposible ocultarlos. Y más viajando con el cocinero.

Oigo unas fuertes pisadas subir los peldaños de las escaleras y luego dirigirse a la habitación donde me encuentro. Se trata de él.

Se ha quedado parado en la puerta mirándome fijamente: estoy ocupando la única cama del cuarto y seguramente no tardaremos en discutir por ella.  
- Esta cama es mía, cabeza de alga.  
¿Que he dicho? Aunque en realidad él tiene razón: nos encontramos en lo que fue su antigua habitación cuando vivía aquí: un pequeño espacio donde apenas cabe la cama, un pequeño sofá, y una estantería repleta de libros de cocina y revistas de dudoso contenido. Cuando hemos llegado esta mañana, nos han dado esta habitación para nosotros: no hay nada más libre. Así que lo hemos tenido que compartir. Sanji ha sacado unas sábanas y un cojín de quien sabe donde, y los ha dejado en el sofá. Pero ambos somos conscientes de que ninguno de los dos cabemos en este sofá: es demasiado pequeño. Así que supongo que uno de los dos deberá dormir en el suelo. La habitación es del rubio, así que creo que me tocaría a mi... pero no puedo evitar el impulso de meterme con él: si quiere la cama, tendrá que luchar por ella.  
- Creo que he llegado antes yo. - le espeto mirándolo fijamente.  
En la penumbra del cuarto no puedo ver su expresión, solo oigo el suspiro que suelta. Y contrariamente a lo que yo había previsto, no replica nada, solo coge las mantas del sofá y las coloca con mas o menos gracia en el suelo. Se quita los zapatos y... se sienta en la cama a mi lado.  
Esto me coge tan de sorpresa que opto por no moverme. Me quedo quieto tumbado, con los brazos cruzados debajo la cabeza y simulando mirar al techo, aunque en realidad tengo la vista calvada en él. Está un poco de espaldas a mi, y la única luz que entra es la de la pequeña ventana que hay encima mío, lo cual no es mucho. Por eso no puedo adivinar su expresión hasta que no se gira hacia mí, y habla. Me extraña que esté tan calmado y no haya intentado iniciar una pelea... así que yo me pongo en alerta.  
- Esta cama es mía. Tu eres un invitado y deberías dormir en el suelo.  
- Precisamente porque soy el invitado debería dormir en la cama.  
Touché. Este argumento es imbatible. Pero debería saber que ambos somos demasiado tozudos como para aceptar como válidos los argumentos imbatibles.  
- Sal de mi cama. - la calma en su rostro empieza a desaparecer.  
- No.  
Justo cuando creía que me intentaría pegar, hace algo totalmente absurdo tratándose de él: se quita la corbata, y luego de empujarme hacia la pared, se tumba a mi lado, de espaldas a mi.

Su cercanía se hace insoportable. Ahora he quedado atrapado entre la pared y él: si quiero huir tengo que pasar por encima suyo... así que de momento mejor que no me mueva mucho. No sé en que estará pensando, pero rezo para que se vaya pronto de allí, si no no responderé de mis actos.  
- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho rato aquí? - aventuro.  
- Pretendo dormir toda la noche entera en mi cama. - responde girándose un poco hacia mi.  
- Pues mira por donde, yo también.  
- Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya te echaré cuando te duermas.  
- No, si te duermes antes que yo.  
De golpe, Sanji empieza a reír, y se acaba de girar del todo hacia mí. Eso me descoloca más aún de lo que estaba.  
- Sabes que en este aspecto tengo las de ganar, marmota.  
Desgraciadamente tiene razón. Así que solo refunfuño un rato y luego me giro hacia el techo intentando ignorarle. Aunque sé que me será imposible.

Al cabo de un rato descubro que sus predicciones son totalmente erróneas: la presencia de su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del mío no me ayuda a relajarme, así que dudo que me pueda dormir con facilidad. Creo que si esta noche quiero descansar, debería moverme al suelo. Pero mi orgullo y mi miedo no me lo permiten. Orgullo por ceder en nuestra batalla por la conquista de la cama. Y miedo si salgo de la cama y paso por encima de él... no sé lo que puede pasar. Al final opto por dejar pasar el tiempo sin más.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio, no puedo resistir más: la curiosidad vence mis temores, y le hago la pregunta que lleva rondándome por la cabeza estos últimos meses.  
- Oye Sanji... ¿Porque aceptaste venir conmigo?  
Creo que la duda lo coge desprevenido, porque luego de unos instantes de vacilar, se gira hacia mí, y me responde con otra pregunta.  
- ¿Y tu... porque no me has echado aún de la cama?  
Ya está. He llegado a mi límite: no puedo estar ni un segundo mas a su lado sin hacerle nada. Es por eso que en vez de responderle, le beso.

Hay momentos en la vida que son del tipo "ahora o nunca". En este caso, el momento es "ahora y nunca": ahora lo estoy besando, y nunca más podré volver a hacerlo. De momento, él no reacciona: se ha quedado tieso, dejándose jalar por mis brazos, dejándose besar por mis labios. Luego de un rato de tantear, introduzco la lengua en su boca sin encontrar resistencia, y la dejo vagar por allí. Por un lado mi cerebro me pide que disfrute el momento y por el otro me grita que pare, que estoy perdiendo todo lo poco que tenía con él. Solo hago caso de lo primero y me dejo llevar por el puro instinto animal: la culpa es suya por haberme tentado.  
Al final es él quien me aparta.  
De un bote se ha quedado de pie en medio de la habitación y lo único que puede articular es un tenue:  
- ¿Qué...?  
Como no me veo capaz de responderle, yo también me levanto y abandono la cama. Lo veo tan desconcertado que me da incluso un poco de pena. Me gustaría decirle algo, explicarle porque lo he hecho. Contarle que lo amo.  
Pero nunca he sido bueno con las palabras.  
Por eso creo que es mejor que coja las benditas sábanas del suelo, y me largue a nuestro barco. Y eso es lo que hago sin decir nada más, sin dar ni una triste explicación.  
Y arrepintiéndome de lo que acabo de hacer.

=0=

Ahora estoy en la bodega de nuestra pequeña embarcación. Dispongo las sábanas tan bien como puedo y me tumbo en ellas. Mi cabeza no puede parar de dar vueltas a lo ocurrido: se ve que pase lo que pase, esta noche no voy a poder dormir.

De golpe, unos pasos ligeros me ponen en alerta: alguien se pasea por cubierta y se dirige a la bodega. Cuando abre la puerta me sorprendo al reconocer la silueta en el contraluz de la puerta. Es la segunda vez esta noche que el rubio me mira fijamente desde una puerta y yo no puedo ni adivinar su expresión.

Sin soltar una sola palabra, se agacha junto a mi, y coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, impidiéndome la huida.  
- No has dejado que te dé las buenas noches. - explica.  
Y sin dejarme tiempo a saber lo que está pasando, me besa.  
Y ahora el que no puede reaccionar soy yo.

Luego de unos segundos consigo moverme: mis brazos se alzan para abrazarlo por la cintura y acercarlo mas a mi. Él responde tumbándose encima mío e intensificando el beso. Creo que ya puedo morir en paz. Esto es... no encuentro nada parecido para compararlo. Es sencillamente perfecto: su sabor, sus labios, su cuerpo, su respiración agitada, su aroma... su todo. No sé lo que está pasando, pero si es un sueño, voy a hacer todo lo posible para no despertarme.

Ahora él termina el beso, se separa un poco de mi y se me queda mirando fijamente. Yo no suelto el abrazo. A pesar de la penumbra reinante, puedo intuir un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
- Lo siento. - me dice.  
Lo miro interrogante, no entiendo esta disculpa. ¿Se arrepentirá ya de lo que acaba de hacer?  
- Lo siento por mi reacción de antes en la habitación. - explica.  
- Ah. ¿Por que lo has hecho? - mi pregunta se refiere tanto a lo que acaba de pasar como a lo de antes, en su cuarto.  
- No me lo esperaba. Que me besaras. - aclara - Tenía asumido desde hacía tanto tiempo que algo así nunca pasaría... que tu beso de antes me ha pillado por sorpresa. Realmente no me lo esperaba.  
Estoy muy nervioso. Él lo debe notar a: casi puedo oír mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho. Pero también noto como el suyo retumba contra mí. Mis manos se aferran nerviosas a su camisa: seguro que puede percibir como tiemblan.  
- ¿Has dicho que... tenías asumido que algo así nunca pasaría?  
Un poco nervioso, asiente. Me da miedo aceptar lo que esas palabras significan.  
- ¿Desde cuando... ?  
No puedo acabar la pregunta: mi voz se apaga. Pero tampoco hace falta, ya que él me entiende perfectamente. Con la poca luz que hay puedo ver perfectamente como enrojece aún más. Antes de responder, esconde la cabeza en el arco de mi cuello, ocultando su cara y llenándome de su olor.  
- No lo sé... Creo que me fijé en ti desde hace mucho, desde antes de iniciar el viaje de vuelta. - y luego de una pausa, añade: - Fue en Water-7 que fui consciente de ... de mis sentimientos y de lo que ellos significaban.  
- ¿Por eso estabas tan abatido cuando estuvimos allí?  
- Me costó mucho aceptarlo. - explica con un hilo de voz.  
Me lo imagino: el mujeriego Sanji prendado de un hombre... Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que han pasado estos últimos meses: casi todos sus cambios de humor, y sus acciones y reacciones eran por mi. ¡Por mi! Sonrío feliz mientras lo abrazo más.  
- Te quiero. - suelto con simpleza: la verdad es que se me ha escapado, pero me da igual.  
Levanta la cabeza de su escondite y me mira con la alegría pintada en los ojos, mientras su sonrisa se va ensanchando lentamente.  
- Yo también te quiero.  
Y me vuelve a besar.

Siempre he fantaseado con una situación como esta, en tener la oportunidad de hacer disfrutar al rubio hasta que su cuerpo diga basta. Pero ahora mismo tengo la mente en blanco: Sanji besa como mil demonios, y sus manos han descubierto ya vários de mis puntos débiles. Ante algo así solo puedo gemir, ansioso por más. ¡Maldito rubio! Dudo que haya estado nunca con otro hombre, pero desde luego sabe como ponerme a cien: no para de moverse encima mío, rozando mi excitado miembro. No tengo muy claro si lo hace a posta o se está dejando llevar, pero eso no puede seguir así. Le agarro con fuerza y le doy la vuelta a la situación, colocándome yo encima. Nuestros ojos quedan conectados por unos segundos: en los suyos hay sorpresa por lo que le acabo de hacer, en los míos, deseo salvaje.

Y supongo que he puesto cara depredadora o algo, porque pone una sonrisa coqueta, me acaricia suavemente la mejilla, y me suelta:  
- Sé gentil conmigo, Marimo.  
- ¡¿Marimo?!  
Su mirada me lo dice todo: se está burlando de mi. Se ve que ni en esta situación podemos evitar meternos el uno con el otro. ¡Ahora se va a enterar!

El primer asalto es en el ombligo. De un tirón le saco la camisa de los pantalones y se la subo bruscamente. Mientras con mi lengua jugueteo alrededor de el agujero, con las manos le voy desabrochando la camisa. Creo notar que algunos botones salen disparados... pero me da igual. La piel de Sanji està ardiendo y tiene un sabor adictivo que me encanta, así que me dedico a ir subiendo mientras voy provando todo su torso a lametones hasta llegar a los pezones. Cojo uno entre mis dientes y muerdo.  
Gemido.  
Succiono con fuerza.  
- ¡Dios mío! ¡Zoro! ¡Déjame resp...!  
Lo acallo con un beso suave, pero no es suficiente, porque se aparta un poco de mi, y reclama:  
- ¡Pero yo también quiero hacerte...!  
Mejor lo callo con un beso salvaje.

El segundo asalto tiene lugar cuando me he asegurado de que no volverá a abrir la boca si no es para gemir. Me dirijo a su oreja y la contorneo con la lengua lentamente. El suspiro y el temblor de su cuerpo me indican que voy por buen camino. Ahora hago el camino inverso dirigiéndome hacia abajo: empiezo marcando ligeramente su esbelto cuello, siguiendo por la clavícula. De mientras, sus manos no se están quietas, y van recorriendo toda mi espalda, subiéndome la camiseta, obligándome a quitármela.  
Con un gruñido de protesta me separo un momento de él para que pueda pasármela por la cabeza. El sonríe maliciosamente, luego me atrae de nuevo hacia él y entonces me besa apasionadamente: con uno de esos besos que me dejan la mente en blanco...  
Desde luego, está aprendiendo rapidamente como dominarme.  
Y entonces, antes de que yo tenga tiempo de reaccionar, levanta la cadera y nuestros cuerpos entran totalmente en contacto. Puedo notar su erección palpitante contra la mía, apretada dentro del pantalón. No hace falta que me diga nada: su mirada demandante habla por él.

Le saco los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón y luego me quito los míos. Las ansias están acabando con mi paciència, y creo que no soy el único, así que en el tercer asalto soy rápido y conciso: de golpe me meto su miembro en la boca. Hasta el fondo.  
Su gemido es profundo y gutural... y logra excitarme aún más.  
Noto sus manos en mi cabeza intentando marcarme un ritmo rápido, pero me resisto a ello y voy tan lento como puedo, resiguiendo con la lengua toda su longitud una y otra vez, mientras oigo su respiración entrecortada por sus gemidos. Música para mis oídos.

Todo guerrero lo sabe: los primeros ataques son de distracción. Ahora paso al plato fuerte: empieza el cuarto asalto. Sin dejar en ningún momento el contacto entre su cuerpo y mi boca, me dirijo hacia sus testículos mientras separo sus piernas y me coloco en medio. Y luego deslizo una mano entre sus nalgas: luchando contra mis ganas de poseerlo ya mismo, utilizo mi saliva y mis dedos para prepararlo.  
Poco a poco, con una calma que no tengo, voy dilatando su entrada.  
Me fijo en su rostro: tiene los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y se muerde el lábio inferior intentando acallar los gemidos que apenas puede contener. Debo retener en mi memória esta imagen tan erótica...  
Creo que es mejor no hacernos esperar más: me vuelvo a colocar encima de él, y mientras le beso, empiezo a penetrarlo lentamente.  
- ¡Joder! - se me escapa: no lo he podido evitar, es recondenadamente estrecho.  
Ahora mismo empezaría a moverme dentro suyo, pero algo me frena: él gime, y es un quejido de dolor. Con las manos se agarra con fuerza a mis antebrazos, transmitiéndome el mudo mensaje de que no me mueva.  
Durante unos segundos me estoy quieto dentro suyo, luchando contra mis instintos, mientras lo calmo a besos. Puedo notar sus manos clavándose, agarrándose con fuerza a mi espalda mientras intenta relajarse un poco. Hasta que con un golpe de cadera me hace saber que ya está listo. Con suma lentitud accedo a su petición empezando a moverme. Mis manos lo abrazan por las caderas, para poder seguir el ritmo que, en el fondo, me impone él. Un vaivén incansable, un baile tan antiguo como la vida.  
Ahora soy yo el que no puede silenciarme: gimo su nombre una vez y otra entre innumerables suspiros. Puedo notar sus manos surcando mi espalda, como si intentaran abarcarla toda a la vez, mientras con su boca busca la mía para luego perderse en un larguísimo beso.  
Y entonces siento como su cuerpo se estremece bajo los efectos del orgasmo mientras gime mi nombre en mi boca y su semen se desparrama entre nosotros. Es ahora que todas las células de mi cuerpo tiemblan por la intensa descarga de placer, y le alcanzo, llenándole con mi esencia.

Tardo unos minutos en recobrar el aliento y el uso de la razón. Poco a poco salgo de él, me tumbo a su lado y lo observo. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados e intenta recobrar el aliento... ¡es tan sexy! Con la mano, le acaricio la cara suavemente para que se gire hacia mi. Entreabre los ojos y se me queda mirando, sonriéndome, feliz.  
Se incorpora un poco, lo justo para alcanzar mi rostro, y me besa.  
- La próxima vez me toca a mi. - asegura.  
- Ya veremos...  
Su respuesta consiste en empujarme al suelo, colocarse encima mío y besarme con uno de esos besos suyos matadores.  
Creo que tiene razón: la próxima vez le toca a él.

Poco a poco voy recuperando la capacidad de razonar con claridad, y empiezo a ser consciente de todo lo que ha pasado. Me quedo tumbado mirando el techo, mientras él se coloca a mi lado y se apoya en mi ligeramente, mirándome. Creo que hoy nadie va a usar la cama al final.  
- ¿Y ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer? - pregunto.  
- ¿No querías volver a tu dojo? - contesta sonriéndome.  
Lo amo.

* * *

_NOTA DE LA MENDA (UAN): Bueno... no sé... la parte final, oséase, el lemon, lo añadí más tarde. No sé si se nota muy diferente del resto de la narración o algo. Espero que no haya quedado mal. Me costó mucho redactarlo en presente y primera persona... pero cuando le cogí el truquillo, fue genial (nosebleed total... XD)._

_NOTA DE LA MENDA (XU): Voy a tardar bastante en volver a subir algo porque el otro fic que estoy escribiendo tardaré no lo colgaré hasta que esté acabado, y són unos cuantos capítulos... Así que de mientras... ¡Subid algo, por favor... ! ¡Que hay mucha sequía de fics ultimamente! XDD_

_NOTA DE LA MENDA (ZRI): Criticad, criticad, que es gratis..._


End file.
